Forbidden Fruit
by Bluejeannie
Summary: Itachi Uchiha wasn't attracted to men, especially his own brother. R&R ItaSasu, Incest, dubcon, Yaoi, Uchihacest


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Author:** Bluejeannie  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre:** Angst, Incest, Yaoi  
**Pairing:** ItaSasu  
**Status:** Complete  
**Summary:** Uchiha Itachi wasn't queer.  
**Warning:** lemon, dubcon, incest  
**Notes:** word count: 1172  
**Characters Ages: **Sasuke- 16 Itachi- 20

* * *

Itachi didn't know exactly why he did it. It wasn't because he was _attracted_ to Sasuke. After all, who is attracted to their own brother? And he wasn't queer, either. So it was a total surprise to them both when he leaned over the breakfast table one day and kissed his brother. On the mouth.

Sasuke had seemed surprised, but not averse; Itachi would have expected as much. Sasuke secretly idolized his older brother, after all. So he wasn't sure at all why he did it. Itachi was certain that Sasuke didn't harbour any unusual feelings for him, but there wasn't even time to be afraid of rejection. One moment they were sipping tea and the next his tongue was in Sasuke's mouth, tasting the tea the way his brother liked it, with honey. Which is surprising since Sasuke normally hated sweets. Itachi didn't care for honey, and he didn't like it any more when it was flavoured by Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke didn't push him away, he didn't even close his eyes. He just sat there, and let Itachi kiss him, until Itachi got ahold of himself and drew back. He returned to his tea and neither of them said a word about the kiss. Itachi picked up the newspaper and began to read, and Sasuke went out the back door with a slam, presumably to train.

That night, Itachi spent many hours thinking back on that kiss, and the way it felt to have your tongue in your brother's mouth, and the funny way it tasted just like your own, only with flavours you'd never put in your own mouth. He rolled over onto his side, trying to keep his eyes closed until he fell asleep, but they just kept popping open.

Which was how he found himself in Sasuke's room, gazing down at his brother, who didn't seem to be suffering from any distressing thoughts; he was sound asleep.

Itachi climbed slowly into bed with his little brother, feeling the way it gave under his considerable weight and settled himself around Sasuke, with his arm thrown over Sasuke's side. Sasuke wore a sleeveless t-shirt, and who knew what else, under the covers; Itachi leaned forward and kissed his shoulder. Once again, he couldn't say why he did it. In truth, he had no defence. It was something magnetic, an action he didn't think about, something he just _did._

Sasuke exhaled softly, and moved under his arm, and then he rolled over onto his back.

"Itachi?" he said into the darkness. Itachi said nothing; what was there to say? "It's late," Sasuke growled, taking note of the absolute darkness outside. In the room, there was only the tiniest glow of light from the hallway.

There was really no excuse for any of it, but especially not for what he did next. He sat up and climbed over his brother's body, one leg on either side, and knelt on the bed. Bending down he touched his lips to Sasuke's like he had done that morning, and once more had the disconcerting sensation of exploring his own mouth, but with a slightly different texture. Again, he watched Sasuke, and his brother kept his eyes fixed on his.

It was madness; the taste of Sasuke's mouth, the feeling of his slender muscled body between his legs, the way Itachi cupped his palm over Sasuke's groin and squeezed gently. In his head, the fact that they shared the same mother, the same father, the same _blood_ kept running around in endless circles. But still, he kissed Sasuke, and felt his brother's cock stir sleepily under his palm. Itachi himself didn't even have an erection. It was simply _madness._

It could have been the darkness and the way it played with Sasuke's face, or it could have been the way the light in the hall shadowed his skin; whatever the reason, Itachi used his other hand very carefully on himself. He rubbed until he had a hard-on, then let go of Sasuke's cock, and pressed their groins together. The sensation was at once sharp and nearly painful. It was different from when he touched himself, and therefore better, even though his mind was filled with something along the lines of _sohotsowrong,_ even though his mouth was filled with Sasuke's tongue; even though his little brother didn't seem exactly willing, he wasn't pulling away, either.

There weren't any words to what they did, like when Itachi let his brother breathe again and touched their bodies together, or like when he tore the blankets and clothes away and lifted his brother's body up to his mouth and sucked along the hole of his ass. It was complete and utter madness, to be using his brother this way. And neither of them made the slightest sound, and the darkness muffled everything, from the way Sasuke's thighs quivered to the way Itachi's tongue darted inside his body.

Itachi didn't know exactly why he did it. He wasn't queer, and he didn't think Sasuke was sexual attractive. So he didn't know why he lubed his own cock and forced it into Sasuke's body, and he didn't ask any questions, like: _Does it hurt, Sasuke? Am I going too fast? Do you want me to stop?_ and Sasuke never said a single word. One word and Itachi would have stopped everything and gone back to his room, and maybe never look his little brother in the eye again. But Sasuke said nothing.

Itachi knew why he didn't come. It was too _other,_ to come inside his brother's body. Itachi knew why Sasuke _did_ come, and it was because he ran his tongue along the underside of his shaft until he was trembling, because he sucked his little brother's cock until he couldn't hold back anymore. Itachi didn't know why he did it, but he knew that he would never forget it.

That night was never the same again. He never touched Sasuke that way during the day, and they never spoke about the nights. No one ever knew that Itachi Uchiha had fucked his little brother that night, and no one knew if he ever did it again, or if he did it every night.

It began with a kiss, but it would be innaccurate to say it ended that way. Itachi never came inside his brother's body. And Sasuke never spoke about that night, and whether he felt violated, or angry, or just confused. But he never stopped telling Itachi he loved him, every single night.

End

* * *

This is my first fic. :3 Read & Review


End file.
